Ellos te quieren
by Yo-Soy-Mica.XD
Summary: No es el mejor titulo ni summary pero les pido que me den una oportunidad por favor.
**Mica: Hola mi gente. Miren, yo solo he visto algunos capítulos de esta serie (porque no me gusta mucho como se tratan entre sí) pero me quise quitar el gusto de escribir esto. No sé si quedo bien pero espero que les guste. No se olviden de dejar comentarios. Y una cosita más:**

 **Osomatsu-san no me pertenece**

 **¡Disfruten!**

* * *

Te duele el cuerpo y la cabeza ya no te da más pero sabes que no puedes detenerte. Los moretones y cortes en tu cuerpo te piden atención, haciéndote doler hasta el último pelo del alma pero no te arrepientes de lo que hiciste, si no que te alegras haber llegado a tiempo para evitarle todo ese dolor a un pequeño al que le querían robar. Tu ropa "cool" estaba algo rota y muy sucia pero eso no te importaba, solamente querías llegar a tu casa para tratar tus heridas y tirarte a dormir. Es algo tarde pero sabes que tus hermanos no estarán en casa.

Llegaste al fin a tu destino, abriendo la puerta y suspirando de alivio al ver las luces del lugar apagadas, símbolo de que sus hermanos debían estar comiendo algo por ahí o embriagándose con Chibita. En esos momentos, agradecías internamente ser el "invisible" de los sextillizos. Dejaste tirados tus zapatos en la entrada, caminaste con pesadez y casi te arrastraste hasta el baño, dejándote caer de sentón en el piso. Un gemido tembloroso salió de tu boca, tu cuerpo reclamándote el súbito movimiento. Recostaste tu espalda contra la pared, relajando tus músculos.

La puerta se abrió de repente, te tensaste al escuchar los pasos y los gritos de tus hermanos. Sabías que tenías que apurarte. Te arrastraste hasta la puerta al escuchar unos pasos rápidos acercarse.

-Karamatsu nii-san, ¿estás ahí?- la voz de Jyushimatsu se escuchó del otro lado.

-Sí, my litlle brother- te esforzaste para que tu voz sonara normal, sonreíste al haberlo logrado.

-¡Nii-san, déjame entrar, tengo que ir!- rogo tu hermano menor con urgencia.

-L-Lo siento mucho pero no puedo dejarte entrar- tenías que pensar una mentira lo suficientemente creíble.

-¡Ho vamos nii-san, somos hermanos!- rogo nuevamente pero no podías dejarlo entrar, no en el estado en el que estabas.

-Tranquilo my brother, en cuanto termine te avisare- ahogaste un gemido con tu mano, sintiendo que algunos de tus cortes empezaban a arderte. –Te lo prometo- un suspiro de alivio salió de tu boca cuando tu hermano de amarillo se fue sin decir más nada, diciéndote un simple "¡apúrate!". Te sacaste la ropa, una mueca formándose en tu rostro ante los moratones que se empezaban a notar en tu cuerpo y los cortes que sangran. Te curas lo más rápido que puedes y agradeces siempre llevar una mochila contigo, donde está tu buzo azulado y tus pantalones cómodos. Te los pones con lentitud y estiras las mangas. Te reíste al ver que las mangas te llegaban hasta las palmas de tus manos pero vuelves a lo tuyo, guardando la ropa rota y sucia a tu mochila, levantándote e intentando verte natural. Saliste, tu hermano de gran sonrisa agradeciéndote el baño. Escondiste la mochila y fuiste a la cocina, estabas cansad pero el rugido de tus tripas era más fuerte. Cada paso, cada movimiento te dolía, hasta podías decir que "veías estrellas" pero aparentaste ante tu familia, como siempre lo hacías. Ocultaste tu dolor con una máscara perfecta.

Aquella noche abrasaste un peluche con forma del gato de tu hermano de morado, el que hiciste una tarde de soledad y aburrimiento. Lo aprietas contra tu pecho, teniendo cuidado pero sonreíste cuando el perfume que le habías puesto al peluche inundo tu nariz. Un brazo apareció desde atrás, rodeando tu cuerpo y apretándote cual muñeco. Usaste todo tu autocontrol para no gemir o llorar ante el dolor de la apretada. Lograste zafarte del agarre, le diste vuelta a tu hermano y lograste que agarrase a otro como muñeco. Con una mueca, te acurrucaste e intentaste dormir, aunque te costaría un poco.

 _ **... ... ... ...**_

Abriste los ojos lentamente, dándote cuenta que estabas solo. Te sentaste, los golpes recordándote que estaban presentes. Te cercioraste de que ninguno de tus hermanos vinieran y cuando n escuchaste ningún ruido, te animaste a abrir la parte de arriba de tu piyama y ponerte una remera cercana, no querías ver con estaban tus heridas. Te cambiaste con algo de esfuerzo pero lo lograste, te lavaste la cara y bajaste para conseguir algo de comer.

-Hola Karamatsu, ¿nos ayudas?- te pregunto Choromatsu entrando a la casa junto a Todomatsu, ambos llenos de bolsas. Dejaste tu manzana mordida a un lado, nunca te negabas a ayudar a tus hermanos pero tenías miedo de tu cuerpo sentido. Con nerviosismo asentiste, ocultando perfectamente la mueca ante el toque de tus moretones. El día paso con lentitud para ti, te mantuviste lo más quieto posible pero hacías lo que te pedían.

Caminabas con tranquilidad por la vereda, tu madre te había pedid que buscases algo para ella y no te negaste pero te tomaste tu tiempo, caminando sin apuro alguno. Abriste la puerta y entraste, ni siquiera llegaste a sacarse los zapatos cuando algo paso.

-¡Nii-san!- Jyushimatsu, con su habitual alegría, se te lanzo encima y rodeo tu torso con sus brazos, apretando con fuerza. No pudiste reprimir un sonoro gemido de dolor, las lágrimas empezando a hacerse visibles. –¡Nii-san! ¡¿Estas bien?!- tu hermano se separó de golpe de ti, mirándote con preocupación. Tu no respondiste, simplemente te llevaste la mano a la zona golpeada, como si aquello pudiera apaciguar tu dolor. Levantaste la vista para tranquilizar a tu hermano pero los ojos de Osomatsu, Jyushimatsu y Choromatsu estaban sobre ti ¡Incluso Ichimatsu te veía de reojo! Situado detrás de los demás y con usual expresión.

-¿Estas bien, hermano?- te pregunto tu hermano mayor, agachándose para estar a tu nivel. Te pusiste nervioso pero Todomatsu salió de la cocina, pidiendo ayuda y logrando que los demás lo miraran. Tú aprovechaste aquello y saliste corriendo hacia afuera, escondiéndote en un callejón cercano. Te asomaste ligeramente, viendo a Osomatsu salir y gritar tu nombre, suspirando rendido y volviendo a entrar a la casa. Decidiste dar un paseo y para la hora de la cena, volviste. Tu cuerpo te reclamaba el continuo movimiento de aquel día, mentalmente te prometiste una larga y relajante noche de sueño. Entraste con tranquilidad, dejando tus zapatos en la entrada.

-¿Qué están haciendo, hermanos?- preguntaste al verlos sentados en la sala, con un sombrero negro que es de tu padre.

-¡Jugamos a las sombras!- canturrea tu hermano de amarillo con una gran sonrisa. Tú arqueaste una ceja, recordaste que ese juego no lo jugaban desde hacía años.

-Y llegaste justo a tiempo…- te sonrío Osomatsu sacando un papel del gorro. –…eres mi sombra- te ibas a negar, tu cuerpo te suplicaba un descanso per la carita de Jyushimatsu no te lo permitió.

-Está bien- suspiraste, observando como tu hermano mayor se levantaba y se ponía frente a él. Le agradeciste mentalmente al ver los movimientos simples que hacía y aunque te doliera, el dolor era mínimo.

-¡Bansai!- exclamo de la nada, alzando los brazos con una sonrisa y como era parte del juego, le copiaste pero antes de poder bajar los brazos, viste las manos de tu hermano agarrar el borde de buzo. Intentaste detenerlo, retroceder o algo, pero ya era muy tarde. Tu buzo se encontraba en el suelo, tu remera manga corta mostrando tu piel llena de moretones y algunos cortes.

-¿Qué fue lo que te pasó?- Choromatsu se te acerco rápidamente. Te estremeciste al sentir su mano en tu espalda y la cara de preocupación que tenía.

-Yo…- no sabías que decir. Muy pronto, te guiaron suavemente hacia la sala y te ayudaron a sentarte pero ninguno de ellos se alejó, si no que se sentaron cerca de ti.

-¿Quién te hizo eso…Karamatsu?- te estremeciste ante el tono de Ichimatsu, sabias que no podías esquivar las preguntas.

-C-Cuando venía ayer, intentaron robar a un niño pero…lo ayude a escapar- levantaste un poco tu remera, mostrando los demás moretones mucho más visibles. –Y ellos se enojaron conmigo-

-Lo bueno es que estas bien- Osomatsu te acaricio la cabeza con cariño. –…pero a la próxima, avísanos y te ayudaremos-

-Sí, eso se ve muy doloroso- Totty hizo una ligera mueca.

-Está bien- reíste con sinceridad. Estabas feliz, eras importante para tus hermanos y eso es lo único que te importaba, sentir y escuchar las palabras de cariño de ellos.

Pero había algo que tú no sabías. A la mañana siguiente, mientras tú estabas recostado cómodamente en el pecho de Ichimatsu y Todomatsu miraba la tele a su lado, los demás se había ido a buscar a quienes te hicieron aquello. Pero te puedo decir que sufrieron mucho con los puños de Osomatsu, el bate de béisbol de Jyushimatsu y, aunque suene loco y extraño, con los golpes de Choromatsu.


End file.
